


I live in a Broken Home

by Gruul



Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720414
Kudos: 2





	I live in a Broken Home

I live in a broken home.

Mommy and daddy don't love me.

They scream and hit me,

Telling me I’m a mistake.

That I’m an IT.

That I don't deserve to live, 

I build the walls around me, to keep the negative out, a lot of times, it doesn’t work. 

I still have their voices crammed into my mind, telling me I’m not good enough. 

Why should I keep living? 

Why should I feel it?

I cut the pain away, blood spills from the wrists. 

I’m black and blue.

I live in a broken home,

Life; is it even worth continuing, I pounder everyday

Some are so bad I pretend to die.

Nightmares pour and drowns me,

I realize that it’s not a nightmare but reality.

I try to runaway,

The flinching at the slightest sounds

Anxiety that riddles, and claws at me

Day and night

I’m sitting here wondering

Why? Why am I alive?

I am a broken Home,

This home isn’t beautiful

It’s tragic

Black and grey color,

Abusive parents

Broken walls from the punching

Screams that echos in the halls

Hanging on the ceilings are the demons.

They hover nearby

Laughing

Cracked glass litters the floors

Blood drops

I’m left here crying

Waiting

Pleading


End file.
